The present invention relates to a respirator for the treatment of persons suffering from respiratory insufficiencies, which can be used more particularly in the home.
The regulations relating to the ratification of respirators prohibit the use of compressed gas as a source of energy, when these respirators are used to treat a person suffering from respiratory insufficiencies in the home. Consequently, known apparatus of this type are generally electrical appliances using connecting rod and crank systems with compressors having a rotary or alternating movement, which are used with a device for dividing up the time to produce insufflation and expiration phases for the patient, electronically or pneumatically.
Consequently, these apparatus have the drawback of having a large number of moving parts and of operating continuously throughout the treatment period.
The present invention intends to remedy this drawback by providing a respirator of particularly simple design, whereof the number of moving mechanical parts is very low and the actual operating time is reduced, which makes it possible to increase the reliability considerably.